About Time and Love
by yana kim
Summary: Perjodohan dan pernikahan tanpa cinta hanya karena kehendak para orang tua. Namun kali ini sedikit berbeda. "Apa kau akan membuat kontrak dalam pernikahan ini?" / "Kau terlalu banyak membaca novel roman Ino-san." / "Apa maumu sebenarnya?" / "Kita akan mencoba menjalaninya sungguh-sungguh. Pernikahan ini. Aku berharap tidak butuh waktu lama untuk rasa cinta datang pada kita."


**About Time and Love **

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

Story By : Yana Kim

Rate : T +

WARNING!

Oneshot abal, crackpair, EYD parah dan segala kekurangan lainnya.

Sabaku Gaara x Yamanaka Ino

SUM:

Seperti kisah novel pada umumnya. Perjodohan dan pernikahan tanpa cinta hanya karena kehendak para orang tua. Namun kali ini sedikit berbeda.  
"Apa kau akan membuat kontrak dalam pernikahan ini? Apa yang boleh dan tidak boleh kita lakukan atau sejenisnya?" / "Kau terlalu banyak membaca novel roman Ino-san." / "Apa maumu sebenarnya?" / "Kita akan mencoba menjalaninya. Pernikahan ini. Bukan dengan kontrak bodoh seperti novel yang pernah kau baca. Kita akan mencoba bersungguh-sungguh menjalaninya. Aku hanya berharap tidak butuh waktu lama untuk rasa cinta datang pada kita."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepasang pria dan wanita kini sedang duduk di sebuah restauran yang cukup sepi karena mereka memang bertemu pada sore hari. Jam dimana orang-orang telah selesai dengan urusan makan siang mereka.

"Kau menerima perjodohan ini, Gaara-san?" Wanita cantik berambut blonde berujar setelah menyesap teh bunga pesanannya.

"Aku tidak bisa menolak perintah ayahku, Ino-san. Begitu juga denganmu kan?"

Ino menghela nafas panjang. Ini persis seperti novel-novel yang pernah ia baca. Perjodohan yang dilakukan oleh orang dewasa untuk anak-anak mereka dengan alasan janji masa lalu dan persahabatan. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa hidupnya akan sama seperti kisah-kisah itu. Ya Tuhan. Pria di depannya ini memiliki pembawaan persis seperti tokoh pria di novel yang ia baca. Tampan dengan rambut merah dan mata jadenya, serta dingin seolah tak tersentuh. Sama seperti yang ada dalam novel, pria ini juga merupakan calon CEO Sabaku Corp menggantikan ayahnya kelak.

"Atau sebenarnya kau sudah punya kekasih?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak punya kekasih."

"Bagus kalau begitu. Ini akan lebih mudah."

Lihat saja. Bahkan dialog ini persis seperti yang pernah ia baca. Dan tentu saja berbagai pemikiran muncul di kepalanya. Pandangannya tertuju pada pria yang kini menyesap kopinya.

"Gaara-san."

"Hn?"

Jika hidupnya benar-benar seperti di novel berarti ia akan memiliki kisah seperti si tokoh utama wanita. Walaupun sebagian besar berakhir bahagia, namun biasanya si tokoh wanita akan menderita lahir batin terlebih dahulu.

"Apa kau akan membuat kontrak dalam pernikahan ini? Apa yang boleh dan tidak boleh kita lakukan atau sejenisnya?"

Sabaku Gaara meletakkan cangkir kopinya dan menatap lurus pada wanita cantik di depannya ini. Semalam adalah pertemuan pertama mereka dan mereka harus mendengar keputusan sepihak orang tua mereka mengenai perjodohan ini. Sama-sama tidak bisa menolak, mereka mengiyakannya untuk melihat senyum bahagia di wajah kedua pria yang merupakan ayah mereka.

Sudut bibirnya tertarik mendengar pertanyaan yang baru saja di lontarkan Ino. Gadis ini menarik setelah Gaara mengatuhui fakta bahwa mereka berdua sama-sama seorang anak yang ditinggal pergi sosok ibu untuk selamanya. Ia sedikit lebih beruntung karena masih punya dua orang kakak, tidak seperti Ino yang merupakan anak tunggal.

"Kau terlalu banyak membaca novel roman Ino-san."

"Jadi kau tidak akan membuatnya?"

Gaara menggeleng.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya?"

"Kita akan mencoba menjalaninya. Pernikahan ini. Bukan dengan kontrak bodoh seperti novel yang pernah kau baca. Kita akan mencoba bersungguh-sungguh menjalaninya. Aku hanya berharap tidak butuh waktu lama untuk rasa cinta datang pada kita."

Dan begitu saja, pernikahan mereka di gelar tak lama kemudian. Sesuai dengan kehendak Gaara, Ino berhenti dari pekerjaannya sebagai seorang editor sebuah majalah ternama dan fokus pada pekerjaan rumah. Keduanya menempati apartmen mewah milik Gaara yang berada tak jauh dari perusahaan. Sama seperti Gaara, Ino juga berharap mereka akan bahagia dengan pernikahan ini. Namun apakah bisa rasa cinta itu datang pada mereka yang bahkan tidak pernah saling mengenal sebelumnya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satu minggu pernikahan.

Meskipun masih canggung, keduanya mulai saling mengetahui kebiasaan satu sama lain. Seperti Ino yang tidak bisa lepas dari teh bunga dan juga Gaara yang ternyata lebih menyukai susu coklat dibanding kopi. Pria itu hanya meminum kopi bila ada sesuatu yang dipikirkannya. Sangat bertolak belakang dengan keperibadiannya. Dan juga kebiasaan Gaara yang tidak bisa tahu dimana barang-barang pribadi miliknya sendiri. Serta sama seperti lelaki pada umumnya, Gaara suka membuat satu lemari berantakan hanya untuk mencari sebuah barang.

"Ino, apa kau melihat dasi biru tua milikku?"

Ino yang tengah membuat sarapan mematikan kompornya dan berjalan menuju kamar mereka. Pria yang sudah rapi dengan setelan biru tuanya itu sedang mengobrak-abrik lemarinya.

"Aku meletakkannya di gantungan khusus dasimu, Gaara."

"Tapi aku tidak menemukannya." Gaara menoleh pada Ino yang masih menggunakan apronnya. Wanita itu membuka lemari khusus dasi-dasi Gaara yang sudah berantakan. Hanya butuh lima detik untuknya menemukan apa yang Gaata cari.

"Ini kan?" Ino mengangkat dasi itu untuk menunjukkannya pada Gaara.

"Aku sudah mencarinya disana tadi." Gaara menerima benda itu dan mulai memakainya. Sedikit malu karena Ino berhasil menemukannya dalam waktu singkat sementara dirinya hampir saya mengeluarkan seluruh isi lemari.

"Terimakasih," ujarnya pelan kemudian.

Ino hanya tersenyum maklum. Bukan hanya Gaara, ayahnya juga sering seperti itu.

"Gaara,"

"Ya?"

"Keberatan kalau aku menyiapkan pakaian kerja beserta dasimu setiap hari?"

Gaara yang sedang fokus pada dasinya mengangkat wajahnya melihat Ino.

"Apa tidak merepotkanmu?"

"Akan lebih merepotkan kalau kau mengobrak-abrik lemarimu. Aku jadi harus membereskannya lagi." Ino tersenyum sambil menunjuk lemari Gaara yang sudah berantakan. Gaara menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Maaf."

Ino menggeleng. "Mulai besok biar aku yang menyiapkannya. Aku lanjut memasak dulu ya."

"Terimakasih, Ino." Ino hanya tersenyum kemudian meninggalkan kamar mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satu bulan pernikahan.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Gaara baru saja berbaring setelah membaca buku saat ia merasakan Ino bergerak gusar disampingnya. Wanita itu berbalik ke kanan dan ke kiri terlihat tidak tenang. Gaara yang sebelumnya membelakangi Ino berbalik, pada saat yang sana Ino juga berbalik hingga mereka saling berhadapan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Gaara. Ino membuka matanya dan kaget matanya kini beradu dengan milik Gaara dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Sejak menikah mereka memang tidur bersama dan bukan pertama kalinya Ino melihat wajah Gaara dengan jarak sedekat ini. Namun biasanya dengan kondisi Gaara yang tertidur, tidak seperti saat ini.

"Tidurlah. Jangan pedulikan aku." Ino kembali berbalik membelakangi Gaara.

"Kau sakit?"

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Tidurlah, mungkin ini hanya karena aku tidak meminum tehku sebelum tidur. Aku lupa kalau ternyata stok teh bungaku sudah habis. Aku akan segera tidur, jadi tidurlah."

Gaara menyadarinya. Biasanya setelah makan malam, Ino akan meminum segelas teh sambil membaca novel , menonton atau memainkan ponselnya di ruang tv. Namun malam ini Ino hanya menonton dorama tanpa meminum tehnya.

Ino mengira Gaara akan mendengarkannya dan melanjutkan tidur. Namun ia terkejut saat merasakan gerakan di sampingnya. Pria itu beranjak dan mengambil kunci mobil serta jaketnya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Ada minimarket 24 jam tak jauh dari sini."

"Gaara, kau tidak perlu pergi membelinya. Aku akan membelinya besok sekalian belanja keperluan bulanan kita."

"Mana bisa aku tidur kalau istriku sendiri tidak bisa tidur. Aku akan segera kembali."

Gaara pun pergi meninggalkan Ino yang kini memegang kedua pipinya yang tiba-tiba terasa panas.

Keesokan harinya Ino selesai dengan masakannya ketika Gaara yang sudah rapi dengan pakaian kerjanya turun dengan membawa ponsel dan kunci mobil di tangannya. Pria itu duduk di tempatnya bersamaan dengan Ino yang sudah selesai dengan teh miliknya dan susu coklat untuk Gaara. Keduanya makan dengan tenang. Gaara memang tipe orang yang tidak banyak bicara dan Ino sudah mulai terbiasa dengan hal itu. Selesai makan, Gaara pun segera beranjak untuk berangkat kerja. Pria itu sedang memakai sepatunya di pintu depan ketika Ino datang dengan ponsel serta kunci mobil Gaara yang tertinggal di meja makan. Gaara berdiri setelah urusan dengan sepatunya selesai dan menerima ponsel serta kunci dari Ino. Ia menyimpan ponselnya di saku jasya.

"Aku pergi dulu." Gaara baru saja akan berbalik ketika Ino memanggilnya.

Cup!

Gaara hanya bisa terdiam ketika merasakan kecupan di pipinya. Ino mundur setelah melakukan serangannya dan kini terlihat malu-malu.

"Aku belum mengucapkan terimakasih karena kau sudah repot-repot membelikan teh bungaku semalam. Jadi... terimakasih, Gaara-kun. Hati-hati."

"Kalau caramu mengucapkan terimakasih seperti ini, aku akan sering-sering membuatmu mengucapkannya. Aku pergi dulu."

Cup!

Ganti Ino yang tekejut saat Gaara mengecup dahinya.

"Keberatan kalau ini aku jadikan kebiasaan mulai sekarang?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tiga bulan pernikahan.

Hari Sabtu Gaara memilih untuk bangun siang karena malam sebelumnya ia lembur dan pulang tengah malam. Ino yang mengerti pun tidak membangunkan suaminya itu dan mulai melakukan pekerjaan rumahnya. Hari Sabtu biasanya di gunakannya untuk mencuci bedcover dan selimut. Namun karena Gaara masih tidur, ia memilih membersihkan setiap sudut apartment mereka. Ia baru selesai melap semua perabotan ketika Gaara turun dan langsung berjalan menuju meja makan. Ino pun langsung ke kamar dan mengganti bedcover serta selimut mereka dengan yang bersih dan membawa yang sudah waktunya dicuci ke ruang cuci. Bedcover itu cukup berat, namun Ino berhasil membawanya ke ruang cuci. Meskipun sudah ada mesin cuci, namun untuk bedcover, Ino tetap memilih menggunakan cara lama dan hanya menggunakan mesin untuk membilasnya dan mengeringkannya. Wanita itu kemudian mengisi ember besar dengan air dan detergen kemudian memasukkan satu set bedcover itu ke dalam ember dan mulai menginjak-injaknnya. Selain mengingatkannya pada cara ibunya, Ino juga senang karena bisa sambil bermain air. Wanita itu dengan semangat menginjak bedcover dengan kakinya dan tanpa sengaja menginjak dasar ember yang licin akibat detergen hingga membuat keseimbangannya hancur dan terjatuh kebelakang. Ia sudah menunggu dan membayangkan akan membentur lantai ketika ia malah merasakan seseorang menahannya sehingga ia tidak jadi jatuh.

"Eh?"

"Hampir saja." Suara Gaara. Tentu saja, siapa lagi yang ada di apartmen ini selain Gaara.

"Hampir saja. Terimakasih, Gaara-kun." Ino akhirnya bisa bernafas lega.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan selimut-selimut itu disaat ada mesin mahal yang bisa digunakan didekatmu?" Gaara masih memeluknya dari belakang.

Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya dan melepaskan diri dari Gaara untuk berbalik menatap pria itu.

"Anggap saja aku sedang ingin main air, oke? Kalau tidak ada niat membantu, sebaiknya kau istirahat saja."

"Baiklah, akan ku bantu." Gaara membuka keran dan mencuci kakinya sebelum masuk ke dalam ember bersama dengan Ino.

"Kau terlihat tidak pernah melakukannya." Ino tertawa kecil.

"Aku memang tidak pernah melakukan ini."

Keduanya bersama-sama menginjak cucian ketika kini ganti Gaara yang terpeleset. Pria itu hampir jatuh ke belakang kalau saja Ino tidak menariknya kedepan. Hampir tidak ada jarak antara keduanya karena Ino menariknya hingga Gaara menjadi sangat dekat. Suasana menjadi canggung seketika. Ino berniat melepaskan tangannya yang menahan tangan Gaara, namun malah Gaara yang kini menarik kedua tangannya mendekat. Ino yang heran mendongak melihat wajah Gaara yang ada diatasnya akibat tinggi pria itu.

Hanya sedetik setelah Ino mendongak, Gaara menurunkan wajahnya dan meraih bibir Ino dengan bibirnya. Ino kaget namun tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda penolakan. Ini adalah ciuman kedua mereka dimana yang pertama adalah saat hari pernikahan.

Saat pernikahan, Gaara hanya mengecupnya sekilas karena merupakan bagian dari acara itu. Namun kali ini, Gaara memberikan lumatan-lumatan lembut yang membuat Ino tergoda untuk membalasnya. Gaara adalah pria sopan yang sangat menghargai wanita. Bahkan di bulan ketiga pernikahan mereka, sentuhan yang Gaara berikan tak lebih dari kecupan di dahi. Begitu juga Ino yang sesekali memberikan kecupan di pipi pria itu sebagai rasa terimakasihnya atas apa yang Gaara berikan dan Gaara perbuat untuknya.

Ini pertama kalinya Gaara menciumnya dalam artian yang sesungguhnya. Pria itu sangat lembut membuat Ino ikut membalas lumatan-lumatan lembut itu. Tangan kanan Gaara kini melingkari pinggangnya. Menariknya semakin mendekat sementara tangan kiri pria itu sudah berada di pipi Ino. Entah dorongan dari mana, Ino pun mengangkat tangannya melingkari leher Gaara dan memainkan jemarinya di rambut sang suami.

Ding Dong!

Adegan romantis itu harus berakhir ketika suara bel berdering. Keduanya saling melepaskan tautan mereka dengan cepat karena kaget. Ino langsung keluar dari ember besar itu dan mencuci kakinya untuk membuka pintu. Gaara hanya berdiam di tempatnya, kemudian tersenyum dan menggaruk tengkuknya. Pria itu kemudian membuka tutup mesin cuci dan memasukkan benda yang semakin berat karena basah itu ke dalam dan mengatur timer. Ia pun meninggalkan ruangan itu dan menyusul Ino.

"Wajahmu kenapa, Ino? Kau sakit?" Temari yang merupakan tamu mereka bertanya setelah melihat wajah memerah Ino.

"Aku baik-baik saja, nee-san. Silahkan masuk," Ino mempersilahkan kakak iparnya itu masuk dan langsung menyiapkan minuman. Gaara menyusul sang kakak yang kini duduk di ruang tamu.

"Tumben kau datang. Ada apa?" tanya Gaara to the point.

"Apa tidak boleh aku datang berkunjung? Ino saja tidak keberatan. Bukan begitu, Ino?" Ino yang sedang mennyajikan teh dan camilan pada Temari hanya tersenyum.

"Suamimu mana?" tanya Gaara.

"Hei. Dia itu kakak iparmu. Sopan sedikit."

"Dia itu temanku kalau kau lupa. Apa aku harus memberitahu perbedaan umur kalian supaya jelas?"

"Dasar brengsek. Aku sedang bertengkar dengannya. Makanya aku kemari."

"Ada apa, nee-san?"

"Ayah berulah lagi. Dia ingin cepat punya cucu. Kau tahu Shikamaru paling hormat pada ayah kan? Jadi dia ingin kami segera program. Tapi aku belum mau punya anak. Jadilah kami bertengkar."

"Rumahku bukan tempat menampung suami istri yang sedang bertengkar."

"Karena itu aku kemari, adikku sayang. Bantulah aku. Bagaimana kalau kalian duluan yang punya anak?"

Ino tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Pandangannya beralih pada Gaara yang juga menatapnya. Seketika wajahnya memerah mengingat kejadian beberapa saat lalu.

"Ayah memintanya pada kalian kan. Jadi kalian selesaikan masalah itu sendiri,"

Temari berdelik pada Gaara dan beralih pada Ino.

"Ino, bantulah aku. Kau kan tidak bekerja, jadi ini tidak akan merepotkanmu kan?"

"Nee-san." Ino jadi tidak enak pada Temari.

"Kami tidak akan melakukan program apapun. Kami akan punya anak kalau Kami-sama memang sudah mengizinkan kami untuk memilikinya. Jadi sebaiknnya kau pergi. Selesaikan masalahmu dengan Shikamaru."

"Ino, bagaimana kau bisa bertahan tiga bulan dengan pria sinis ini?"

Ino hanya bisa tersenyum pada kakak iparnya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Enam bulan pernikahan.

Setelah insiden ciuman di ruang cuci itu, semua berjalan seperti biasa. Meskipun wajah Ino kerap kali memerah mengingat kejadian itu, ia mencoba bersikap biasa pada Gaara meskipun sulit. Ia bertanya-tanya apa hanya dia yang merasa seperti ini setelah kejadian itu. Sejak kejadian itu, jantungnya selalu berdegup kencang saat Gaara berada sangat dekat dengannya dan saat Gaara mulai memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan seperti kecupan di pipi dan dahinya, dan juga saat pria itu menggandeng tangannya. Belum lagi kebiasan Gaara akhir-akhir ini yang suka memeluknya saat tidur. Tak ayal semuanya membuat Ino merasakan lain di hatinya.

Belum lagi Temari yang masih sering meneleponnya hanya untuk meminta bantuan terkait memiliki anak padanya. Punya anak apanya? Status perawan saja masih tersegel padanya bahkan setelah enam bulan pernikahan mereka. Bukannya Ino berharap di sentuh oleh Gaara. Semuanya memang tidak semudah itu. Melakukan hubungan suami istri tidak boleh asal dilakukan. Terserah orang mau menganggapnya ketinggalan zaman, namun harus ada cinta saat pasangan suami istri ingin melakukannya. Dan itu belum ada dalam hubungan rumah tangga Gaara dan Ino. Atau sudah ada, namun hanya Ino yang merasakannya. Mengingat itu membuat hati Ino merasa tercubit.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, bukannya teh bunga, Ino memilih sebotol besar wine untuk menemani malamnya saat ini. Gaara sudah mengirimkan pesan kalau pria itu akan pulang larut karena ada pekerjaan yang tidak bisa di tinggal. Ino duduk di balkon dengan sebuah selimut tebal melapisi gaun tidurnya. Menghalaunya dari angin malam yang menusuk kulit.

Gaara pulang saat jam menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam. Merasa kaget karena melihat Ino di balkon kamar mereka sedang duduk dengan sebotol wine yang terjatuh pertanda isinya sudah habis disana. Melepaskan jas dan dasinya, Gaara mendekati Ino.

"Apa yang kau lakukan selarut ini?" tanya Gaara.

"Gaara-kun~ Kau lama sekali~" Melihat keadaan Ino, Gaara tahu kalau istrinya itu sudah mabuk. Apalagi dengan botol wine yang sudah kosong itu.

"Ayo masuk. Disini dingin." Gaara membantu Ino berdiri dan membimbing wanita itu ke dalam kamar kemudian menutup pintu balkon. Gaara yang sedang membantu Ino berbaring kaget saat Ino menariknya hingga menindih wanita itu.

"Gaara-kun~ Dingin~" racau Ino.

"Tentu saja dingin. Kau di luar sampai jam segini." Gaara mencoba bangkit namun Ino kembali menahannya.

"Hangatkan aku~"

"Ino kau mabuk, Tidurl—"

Perkataan Gaara terpotong karena merasakan Ino menciumnya tepat dibibir. Membuat Gaara dapat mengecap wine yang masuk terasa di bibir isrtinya itu. Pertama kalinya ia melihat Ino seagresif ini. Mungkin wine itu yang membuat Ino menjadi seperti ini. Namun tidak bisa di pungkiri, Gaara menikmati lumatan tak beraturan Ino yang kini semakin intens. Apalagi ketika Ino mulai mengecupi lehernya dan membuka kancing kemejanya satu persatu. Ia adalah lelaki normal. Hal yang selama ini Gaara jaga agar jangan sampai terjadi—setidaknya sampai Ino benar-benar mencintainya— akhirnya tidak bisa dihindari.

Ino terbangun pagi itu. Merasakan sakit di salah satu bagian tubuhnya saat ia mencoba beranjak. Merasa terkejut saat melihat tubuhnya polos tanpa sehela benangpun. Ia menoleh ke sekelilingnya mencari gaun tidur dan pakaian dalamnya namun tidak ada. Gaara pasti sudah membereskannya. Suara shower menyala menandakan Gaara sedang dikamar mandi. Ia mengusap wajahnya dan menghela nafas gusar. Ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Gaara. Ini semua karena wine yang di minumnya semalam. Tidak tidak, ini salahnya karena memilih meminum wine alih-alih teh bunga untuk menenangkan pikirannya semalam.

Gaara keluar dari kamar mandi. Memakai celana training hitam namun tidak mengenakan atasan sehingga tubuh bagian atasnya terlihat. Ino segera menutup dadanya dengan selimut.

"Maafkan aku." Adalah kata pertama yang keluar dari mulut Gaara setelah diam menemani mereka selama beberapa detik.

"Ini bukan salahmu. Sebaiknya aku menjauhi wine dari sekarang. Maafkan ak—Aw!" Ino baru saja akan beranjak ketika ia merasakan sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka pertama kalinya akan sesakit ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Gaara panik. Ino hampir saja tertawa. Pria ini benar-benar baik bahkan di saat seperti ini.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Akan sangat membantu kalau kau membuatkan sarapan, Gaara-kun." Ino mencoba tersenyum.

"Aku mengerti."

Ino berjalan dengan susah payah ke kamar mandi dengan selimut menutupi tubuhnya. Selesai mandi air hangat, Ino merasa lebih baik. Ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendapati bedcover yang sudah di ganti dengan yang baru. Membuat wajah Ino kembali memerah mengingat penyebab Gaara harus mengganti bedcover sialan itu.

Ia berjalan menuju dapur dan mendapati Gaara tengah memindahkan toast dari pemanggang ke piring yang sudah berisi telur mata sapi dan sosis. Pria itu juga sudah selesai membuat teh dan juga susu coklatnya.

"Apa aku sudah pernah mengatakan kalau aku tidak bisa memasak?"

"Ini sudah cukup. Terimakasih, Gaara."

Ino mendudukkan dirinya dan tersenyum. Ia berharap Gaara segera melupakan kejadian semalam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sembilan bulan pernikahan.

Sepertinya Gaara mengerti kalau Ino tidak mau membahas kejadian malam itu. Semua kembali berjalan seperti biasa. Seolah hal itu tidak pernah terjadi. Ino menjalani hari-harinya seperti biasa. Menyiapkan pakaian serta perlengkapan Gaara untuk bekerja dan juga mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya. Akan tetapi hari ini sedikit berbeda. Gaara tidak bekerja karena sakit. Tidak bisa dibilang sakit sebenarnya. Pria itu hanya merasa perutnya tidak enak sehabis acara minum-minum dengan teman-temannya semalam. Ino sudah menyiapkan bubur serta sup untuk Gaara ketika pria itu untuk kesekian kalinya bolak balok wastafel untuk memuntahkan isi perutnya.

Tentu saja Ino khawatir. Ini pertama kalinya Gaara sakit selama sembilan bulan pernikahan mereka. Keduanya memang tipe orang dengan sistem imun tinggi sehingga jarang sakit. Ino mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Gaara meminum minuman yang tidak pernah diminumnya sebelumnya sehingga perutnya bereaksi seperti ini.

Hal ini berlangsung selama tiga hari membuat Ino semakin panik. Pria itu terlihat lemas karena harus memuntahkan isi perutnya setiap kali pria itu makan. Bahkan ia meminta Ino untuk tidak lagi membuatkan susu coklat yang merupakan kesukaan Gaara itu. Karena Gaara menolak kerumah sakit, Ino memutuskan menelepon Shikamaru, suami Temari yang merupakan seorang dokter. Shikamaru baru bisa datang malam harinya karena ada operasi penting yang tidak bisa di tinggal. Pria itu datang bersama Temari membawa tas berisi perlengkapan dokternya.

Shikamaru segera melakukan pemeriksaan pada teman sekaligus adik iparnya itu.

"Tekanan darah dan suhu tubuhmu baik-baik saja. Apa yang kau rasakan?" tanya Shikamaru pada Gaara. Ino dan Temari yang ada diruangan itu hanya bisa diam.

"Kepalaku pusing dan perutku mual. Badanku juga lemas. Itu saja."

"Pusing dan mualnya lebih parah saat di pagi hari, bukan begitu?"

"Benar sekali. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Gaara balik.

"Dia seorang dokter, bodoh!" Temari mengejek dan merasa bangga pada sang suami yang kini menatap Ino.

"Sepertinya kalian berdua belum tahu, Kau tidak apa-apa, Gaara. Kami pulang dulu."

"Kau yakin? Kau tidak meninggalkan obat untukku?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa. Yang ada apa-apa itu malah Ino. Sebagian orang memang tidak mengetahuinya karena terkadang dia tidak memberikan tanda-tanda apapun."

Shikamaru mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari dalam tas nya kemudian beralih pada Ino.

"Jangan fokus padanya saja. Kau yang harus menjaga kesehatanmu. Kami pulang."

Ino menerima benda yang Shikamaru berikan padanya. Matanya membulat dan baru saja akan bertanya namun pasangan suami istri itu sudah pergi.

"I-Ini..."

"Apa itu?" tanya Gaara bangkit dari ranjang. Nafasnya tercekat ketika menyadari benda itu. Ia mulai memahami maksud perkataan Shikamaru.

"Ino kau..."

Ino segera pergi ke kamar mandi untuk memastikan apa yang Shikamaru katakan dengan benda itu.

Gaara sendiri mengikuti Ino dan menunggu di depan pintu. Ino keluar beberapa saat kemudian, Wajah wanita itu pucat.

"Ino..."

Air mata tiba-tiba turun dan membasahi wajah Ino,

"Aku... aku hamil, Gaara. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tangis wanita itu semakin kencang.

"Apa maksudmu? Bagaimana apanya? Kita akan jadi orang tua, apa lagi?" Gaara segera menarik Ino kedalam pelukannya.

"Kau menginginkan anak ini?" tanya Ino masih dengan suaranya yang bergetar.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Tentu saja aku menginginkan anak ini. Anakku, anak kita."

"Tapi kita tidak saling mencintai, Gaara."

"Aku tidak peduli kalau kau tidak mencintaiku. Tapi aku, sudah mencintaimu. Sejak pertama kalinya kau menyiapkan sarapan untukku, sejak pertama kalinya menyiapkan pakaian kerja untukku, sejak pertama kalinya kau muncul di altar dengan gaun putih itu. Sejak semuanya itu, aku sudah mencintaimu."

"Gaara..."

"Kau boleh saja tidak mencintaiku. Aku akan bersabar sampai kau mencintaiku."

"Dasar bodoh." Ino bergumam

"Ino..."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya dari awal?! Aku berpikir bahwa hanya aku yang mencintaimu!"

Gaara merasakan lega di hatinya mendengar pengakuan Ino.

"Kau benar. Aku memang bodoh. Aku memang bodoh." Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Ino.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah pengakuan keduanya, Ino dan Gaara kini berbaring di ranjang mereka sambil berpelukan. Gaara memeluk erat dan menyandarkan istrinya itu didadanya.

"Gaara-kun."

"Hm?"

"Apa kau ingat saat kita di restaurant? Sehari setelah ayah kita mengumumkan perjodohan itu?"

"Tentu saja aku ingat. Kau mengira aku akan membuat kontrak seperti novel-novel murahan yang sering kau baca itu. Kau kira aku sejahat itu."

Ino tertawa.

"Aku ingat perkataanmu setelah itu. Kau bilang kau berharap agar tidak butuh waktu yang lama untuk rasa cinta datang kepada kita kan?"

"Apa aku mengatakannya?"

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau secepat itu mencintaiku. Apa aku secantik itu saat mengenakan gaun pengantin?"

"Ya, kau memang secantik itu."

Ino merasakan panas di wajahnya.

"Bagaimana denganmu, sejak kapan kau mulai mencintaiku?"

"Umm... Sejak kapan ya? Sejak kau rela keluar malam-malam untuk memebelikan teh bungaku?"

Gaara tersenyum. "Aku hanya tidak mau tidurku terganggu kalau kau terus bergerak tidak jelas disampingku."

Ino memukul dada Gaara dengan keras membuat pria itu tertawa. Ino tidak pernah tahu kalau tawa Gaara akan terdengar seindah itu.

"Kalau sejak saat itu, berarti memang tidak butuh waktu lama untuk cinta datang pada kita. Kita terlalu egois untuk menyadarinya."

"Kau benar, kita terlalu bodoh." sahut Ino.

Tangan Ino beralih ke perutnya.

"Jangan tiru ayahmu, ya nak."

Gaara ikut meletakkan tangannya di perut Ino.

"Jangan tiru ibumu juga, ya nak."

Ino tidak bisa menahan tawanya mendengar itu. Ia semakin menyurukkan tubuhnya kedada Gaara untuk mencari kehangatan. Begitu juga dengan Gaara yang semakin erat memeluk istrya itu. Karena sejak malam ini, mereka benar-benar menjadi pasangan suami istri yang sesungguhnya. Seandainya saja mereka menyadari dan mengungkapkannya sejak awal, tidak akan butuh waktu sembilan bulan untuk mewujudkan mimpi Sabaku Rasa untuk segera memiliki cucu. Huft!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yuhuuuu...

Halo semuanya...

Kembali lagi dengan Yana di sini.

Oneshot sederhana pelepas lelah buat para readers sekalian.

Semoga suka ya. Happy Weekend!

Mind to review?

Salam

Yana Kim ^_^


End file.
